Countdown
by Hyouyuri
Summary: German; Warnung: Character Death. Ein kleiner, trauriger (?) OS über Esposito und Ryan zu Silvester. R&R.


Hallo, Castle-Fandom! :))  
Ich bin wieder da, aber mich hat keiner vermisst, also ignoriert das hier einfach :D  
So, ich musste das hier einfach machen, weil wegen Espo und Ryan haben die awesomeste bRomance evaaaah! q.q

Ein paar Hinweise zum OS:

*Slash kann reininterpretiert werden, kann aber auch nur als Friendship angesehen werden.  
*Character Death!  
*Jenny EXISTIERT NICHT! . (Sie ist nach Bielefeld gezogen.)  
*musikalische Begleitung: "Voiceless Screaming" by X Japan  
*ich hoffe, es ist traurig genug :))  
*Das "'Til the wheels fall off" wollte ich eigentlich benutzen, wäre aber doof und deswegen habe ich die 'offizielle deutsche Übersetzung' (bis die Welt untergeht) benutzt :)  
*Buchstabensuppe, Grammatiksalat und Stilgrütze sind meine Fehler und bitte berichtigt sie, wenn ihr sie findet!  
*FROHES NEUES, CASTLE-FANDOM und haut rein! Auf dass dieses Jahr sehr Castle-ig wird! :)

*R&R wäre sehr nett :))

Das war's von meiner Seite, viele Grüße und 'n frohes Neues,  
Hyou 3

~x~*~x~*~x~

»Zehn!«

Seine Augen gleiten zum pechschwarzen Himmel, an dem man die Sterne unter den ebenso dunklen Wolken kaum ausmachen kann.

_»Zehn...«_

_Er drückte die Pistole fester in die Schläfen des jungen Detectives, während die Iriden des Mannes unruhig und panisch in der Lagerhalle umherblitzen und sich sein Griff verstärkte. _

_Kevin hatte keine Chance gegen ihn._

»Neun!«

Javier gießt den Champagner in zwei Gläser und stellt sie ab, ehe sich seine Sinne wieder auf die kalte Luft konzentrieren und er dem grausamen Countdown zum neuen Jahr lauscht.

Am liebsten hätte er das kleine Radio auf den matschigen Boden geworfen und wäre mit seinen Füßen darauf getreten, nur, um die Zahlen nicht mehr hören zu müssen.

_»Neun...«_

_Kevin schluckte angespannt in dem festen Griff des Mannes, der ihn hielt. ›Das ist nicht nötig, Mitch... Hier muss niemand sterben...‹, flüsterte er mit rauchiger Stimme, abgedrückt durch den Arm, der seinen Hals zu zerdrücken drohte. ›Red' keinen Mist! Es muss immer jemand sterben...‹ Kevin erhaschte einen winzigen Blick in die Augen des deutlich Älteren. Ein Funken Wahnsinn. ›Entweder Sie, oder ich, wenn die Cops schnell genug da sind...‹ Kevin schluckte erneut, schloss die Augen und betete. Dafür, dass er lebend dort heraus kam._

»Acht!«

Javier seuftzt laut und beobachtet die hellen, dünnen Wolken, wie sie in den Himmel steigen und sich dort langsam und unbemerkt auflösen.

Er fröstelt, es ist kalt. Er zieht seinen Mantel enger um seine seine Hüfte.

Schweigend betrachtet er noch immer den Nachthimmel, unter dem New York liegt.

_»Acht...«_

_Das Atmen wurde lauter, dicker und schwerer, wie die Luft. Sie war voll von dem bissigen Gestank von Blut und Feuer, abgebranntem Holz und Plasik, Aschefetzen, die wie Schnee bei jedem Windzug durch die Halle getragen wurden. ›Ihre Freunde sollten sich beeilen...‹, flüsterte Mitch, als er die Waffe fester mit der rechten Hand umschloss und sie schmerzhafter in die Schläfen des Iren drückte. _

»Sieben!«

Ein tiefer Atemzug, gefolgt von einem zitternden Ausatmen. Es ist schwer, die Kontrolle zu behalten, es ist schwerer und schmerzhafter als alles andere um Javier herum.

Die Kälte, die Dunkelheit, die Trostlosigleit, der Countdown, der Geruch nach Verwesung und Tod, Weihwasser und Neuanfang.

Er räuspert sich, als er den Kloß in seinem Hals spürt, der diesen zuzudrücken droht.

_»Sieben...«_

_Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Kevins Körper, ganz so, als hätte man mit unzähligen Nadeln auf ihn eingestochen. Er japste, schnappte nach Luft, hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, betete, dass Javiers Schmerz nicht zu groß werden würde, als er merkte, dass es bloß sein Kopf war, der so weh tat. Wegen der Pistole? Wegen der Panik? Wegen der vielen Nächte, die er nicht hatte schlafen können, weil dieser Fall das gesamte Team wachgehalten hatte? Wegen allem auf einmal?_

›_Machen Sie sich bereit, Detective...‹_

»Sechs!«

Sein Herz wird immer unruhiger, je länger er dort steht und darauf wartet, dass die Null endlich erreicht wird.

Seine Gedanken waren wirr und fuhren Achterbahn, seine Gefühle drehten innerlich mit ihm durch, doch er durfte sich nichts von seiner Anspannung und der Hektik zeigen, wollte er nicht schwach wirken und auch Kate und Rick eine Hilfe sein.

_»Sechs...«_

_Kevin schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. _

_Hoffte, dass sie bald kommen würden. _

_Hoffte, dass sie nicht seine Leiche finden würden._

_Hoffte, dass der Schmerz in seinem Kopf bald ein Ende finden würde. _

_Betete, dass Javier keine Angst haben würde. _

»Fünf!«

Javier schließt die Augen und hofft, dass es bald vorbei sein würde.

Hofft, dass niemand kommen würde.

Hofft, dass man irgendwann mal seine Leiche finden würde.

Hofft, dass der Schmerz in seinem Herzen bald ein Ende finden würde.

Betet, dass seine Angst ihn nicht verschlingen würde.

Betet für Kevin.

_»Vier...«_

_»Drei...«_

_»Zwei...«_

_»Eins...«_

_»End of the game, Detective.«_

_Ein Knall, ein Schuss, ein Ansatz eines Schreies, hektische Schritte, aufgeregte Rufe, entsetze Gesichter, die auf das Blut starrten, das hinter Kevins leblosem Körper die Wand hinunterlief._

_Kopfschuss, aus. _

_Javiers Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er das realisierte, was er gerade angesehen hatte. Einige Sekunden verharrte er im Eingang der Halle, ein riesiges, schweres Eisentor, ehe er auf seinen toten Partner zulief. »Kevin!« »Verdammt, Kev!« »Scheiße, man!« »Bro! Bro, wach auf!«_

_Doch er wusste, Kevin würde nicht aufwachen. _

›_Ich bin dein Partner. Das heißt, ich bin an deiner Seite, bis die Welt untergeht‹, hörte er Kevins Worte noch immer in seinem Kopf, der sich plötzlich so schrecklich leer anfühlte. »Bis die Welt untergeht...«, wiederholte er leise, als sich erste Tränen leise auf seine Wangen schlichen. Er hielt den leblosen Körper in seinen Händen, umklammerte ihn fest, als wolle er nicht, dass das Leben aus seinem Partner entweicht, doch er wusste, es war zu spät. _

_Javiers Welt war untergegangen. _

_Sie waren zu spät gekommen. Nur wenige Sekunden, aber zu spät. _

»Vier!«

»Drei!«

»Zwei!«

»Eins!«

Javier schaltet das Radio aus und schmeißt es unbeachtet auf den schlammigen Boden.

Er lächelt traurig, als er sein Sektglas nimmt und es vorsichtig gegen das Zweite schlägt.

»Frohes Neues, Kev«, flüstert er und lehnt sich an den Grabstein.

Sein erstes Jahr ohne seinen Partner sollte nun beginnen und Javier wusste nicht, wie er sich ohne Kevin durch den täglichen Wahnsinn New Yorks schlagen sollte.

Der Nachthimmel ist voll von bunten Sternen, die Luft erfüllt vom Rauch der Raketen und vom Knallen der Feuerwerkskörper.

Der eisige Wind flüsterte leise zurück ›Frohes Neues, Bro.‹

~x~*~x~*~x~

Meinungen? Reviews?

Hyou 3


End file.
